dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ACdeakial
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 07:34, April 1, 2011 Posted a story about your character in the Blooming Hanged Man's Rose page Hi just letting you know I posted a story that's a continuation of a discussion our characters had at Lord Cousland's Dinner Party. It's about your character, Deakial Adaar, paying a visit to the beautiful Qunari whore Rishara. Hope you like it and it's not too raunchy. Xsari (talk) 16:30, September 7, 2014 (GMT) :Just read it, I loved it. Thank you. ACdeakial (talk) 15:33, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! So glad you enjoyed it. Xsari (talk) 17:25, September 7, 2014 (GMT) My character defending yours Hey sorry if it seemed like my character was trying to fight Deakial's battles for him. It was meant to just show that Scaea had his back if Hela had made her own threat a reality. Scaea's now left for a bit to prove Leitin wrong after he insulted her. Nothing against Jdgjordan as he was just being in character. Xsari (talk) 01:10, September 9, 2014 (GMT) Your blog post I think I can get on board with your red lyrium theory. Also, did you post more stuff in that blog? I would reply to it, but I think you closed the comment section down. Believe it! (talk) 01:39, September 10, 2014 (UTC) The Spoils of WAR!! Thanks for the Spoilers AC. I really appreciate it! Man that must come off as really facetious. XD You know now I'm really interested in just who the Elder One is and if it really is Redacted. I think Redacted is just once piece of the puzzle. It seems that the quest is towards the beginning of the game and leads you into the middle. Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the story has in store. Thanks again! B.S.S.T. (talk) :::Redacted due to spoiler material. Apologies if you involuntarily saw it. 01:06, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Damn! Alright when you get back please give me the full story. I want to know it all! B.S.S.T. (talk) Just wanna clear a few things up Hey, its me again. You seem like a resonable guy so i just wanted to clear something up since i feel Dave the Maniac painted an unfair image of myself. I never intended to "win" something, what i thought we were doing was having, an actual pretty cool discussion, about what could be a plot hole or not. I was preseting my points and you were presenting yours. I counter-argumented yours and you counter-argumented mine. And thats pretty much all there was to it. If i came across as a know-it-all or even if i have annoyed you than all i can say is that i'm sorry for it was not my intention. Regardless, you wont have to worry about this any more cus i wont bother you guys ever again. Be sure to tell your buddy Dave that, i'm sure he will be delighted.--Galvao18 (talk) 21:49, October 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Just wanna clear a few things up I'll think about it. And no, i dont mind the locking thing--Galvao18 (talk) 22:15, October 17, 2014 (UTC) WOW that was a stroke of genius i'm the original poster for : DWARVEN and QUNARI calendar do they exist ? and i'm not often surprised to the point that i need to send a message to say it but this time is definitly the case in your comment ( sorry i dont have a cumputer so i cant copy past it ) when you said that the early dwarves would use underground river and lake that are connected to the ocean or crack and hole in the ceiling as a way to obverve the passage of time was in my opinion a stroke of pure genius but that lead me to this other question ( feel free to share it if you want ) knowing that the early form of calendar in our "real" world were set-up by observing celestial phenomena and the passge of the season could be possible for a specie/race expose to none of that ( including the aspect in your comment ) to set-up there calendar with other method ? ( such as a person calculating the amount of time that the average member of his/her race/spacie take to sleep and how much they can stay awake to delimit what is a day and night ? ) DragonInquisitor (talk) 15:44, October 26, 2014 (UTC) HoDA Tier IV images Hi AC, just letting you know I've sent you a bunch more complete tier character images I've collected for Heroes of Dragon Age. 15:24, October 29, 2014 (GMT) :Yeah, thanks Xsari, I've got them. I'll upload the new images at some point soon. 15:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Photoshop Hello AC, Kelcat suggested you might be able to help me remove a small line of text via photoshop for an image we're going to use for the wiki. Do you think you could help us with that? - 00:39, November 11, 2014 (UTC) There is the image. I just need the text and the logos photoshopped out. Thanks very much for this AC, I really appreciate the effort. - 19:19, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Need Your Help Hey AC, I need your help with setting up a custom picture of my Warden in the Dragon Age Keep from the Character Creator that was released for the game in 09. You seem to know your way around the Keep and you're a smart fellow, so I was hoping you could help me out. Can you give me a detailed explanation as to how I do it? B.S.S.T. (talk) :I can try... Start up the CC, log in to the server thingy, make your character, save it, then click upload. That should get it up to the BSN servers. But you might want to wait a day or so. When I did it, it took a while. Then log into the keep, check your characters, see if they've appeared. You can check the "default heroes" box to make it easier. If they haven't, click the menu in the top left corner and select to replay the startup. If that still doesn't work, don't worry, you just need to wait a little longer. Hope that helps. 12:32, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright I did that. I thought it would take less time or I was missing something. Thank you very much my friend, I really appreciate this. B.S.S.T. (talk) :::No prob, don't know if it happens instantly, I just know it didn't for me. But if you did exactly what I did, then it should just be a matter of time. 15:46, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Was fiddling with it about 12 hours ago before I tried to go to bed. Still hasn't updated. Bah, I can wait. Got through the Last Court without giving up, I can certainly wait for the Keep. Thanks for all the help. B.S.S.T. (talk) Rollback rights Due to your excellent recent work, Kelcat has recommended you be given rollback rights to quickly revert any vandalism. Would you have any objections? 17:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Oh wow. My gratitude to Kelcat. No, I don't have any objections, I'd love to help the wiki any way I can. 17:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Great! The rights are yours. 22:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Let's chat about Spoilers! Hey Deakial I just wanted to ask a few questons about DAI. While these questons are spoilery in nature please note that I don't mind as I've already found out about all the spoilers currently on the wiki. For me it's not that big of a deal to me, because I'm the kind of person that already figures out what's going to happen in a game book or movie on my own from reading, waching it playing it etc. By the time that the plot twist has happend I'm usaly not surprised, because I had already deduced it would happen. Which gives me the pride,and satisfaction that I was right. With that being said I would like to ask some spioler questons if you don't mind. The imformation won't leave you and me, so you don't need to worry about it getting spead all over the wiki; it is merely to sate my curiosity. I will wait to for you to respond before I ask my questons since I don't know if you have finished the game or not.(If not this is a moot point) I have not even played it my self yet.(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:41, November 25, 2014 (UTC)) :Nah, I haven't finished it yet. I've seen the ending though, and I've now seen what BSST was talking about with Kieran. But I haven't completed it yet. Only just managed to clear most of the Hinterlands, and the main plot is remaining at Here Lies the Abyss. 14:46, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok well I think I can still ask then your further along then where the playthroughs I've wached are. 1.(You already know at this piont that Fiona is in the game. As she appears vary early on in the game at the part where the Inquisitor is sent to Orlais.) My queston is do you know or at leased think that Alistair will be reconciled with Fiona will he find out she is his mother? 2. Does Kieran ever talk about his father.The reason I ask is, because my Warden the Dark Ritual with her, and went through the Eluvian with her as well. I know that there are, so many varieables regarding that, but do you know if he at least mentions it? 3. I know that Leliana will talk about the Warden if romanced(found that out on this wiki. Sorry if I ruined it.),but does Morrigan, or does she stay pretty gaurded? Well I hope you can answer my questons.If not then thank you for at least letting me post you about them. If you can then thanks for indulgeing me. Enjoy the rest of your playthrough. I will have my own tales to tell once I start playing! Sorry about all the misspelled words.(Darion Cousland (talk) 18:35, November 25, 2014 (UTC)) :Well, I don't know about reconciling yet, I know she has mentioned Alistair, and her time as a warden and Maric, but thats about as far as I've gotten with her. I know morrigan explains where the warden has gone, off searching for a cure to the calling. I can't say about Kieran, but I know Morrigan will talk about the warden. 18:43, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you that answers some things. They are just things that I wanted to see happen for such a long time, and now that it looks like it will I can hardly contain my excitment! Well thank you for indulgeing me my friend. While we are chatting is there anything else you would like to descuss. For instance do you think now that certain things have come to light.(Solas/Possibly Fen'Harel) that there could be an all out "war of the gods" in a future DA game. Like Elven Panthion vs.The Old Gods vs. The Maker. I know that their are only two Old Gods left, and that they are more likely to rise as Arch Demons and start blights then actuly rise in their own uncorrupted forms. (Darion Cousland (talk) 19:03, November 25, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Acdeakial I was just wondering if you have any theorys regarding the Grey Wardens. I know that Bioware seems to be focusing on the ancient elves. Which I don't know about you, but I'm hugely excited about! I'm just not seeing where the Grey Wardens fit in to all this. I know it says stuff about them in the epilogue, but I'm just not seeing how they mach with the elf stuff. Also do you think we will ever see the Hero of Ferelden again? My last queston is after playing as a Grey Warden, City Hero, and World leader what else is possibly left to play as in the future? Just wondering if you have any thoughts on these things.(Darion Cousland (talk) 19:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC)) Some Skyhold Questons Hello friend I am hoping you can answer a few questons about Skyhold for me. When exactly does the damage to Skyhold get compeltly repaird? Does it take a certain amount of in game hours, or do I have to do something, or do I have to be at a certain point in the main story? I found the guy in Val Royeux who sells the windows, beds, banners, and drapes for Skyhold I already have those costamized. My queston is where can I buy the different thrones and hall decorations from? Sorry to bug you, but I just want Skyhold finished.(Darion Cousland (talk) 18:40, December 8, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks for clearing that up for me friend.(Darion Cousland (talk) 18:55, December 9, 2014 (UTC)) Hey ACDeakial Hey ACDeakial how's things been? Hope you enjoyed/are enjoying Inquisition. Just letting you and my other Wiki friends know I'm back, I know I'm coming on strong, but the bonds of forum and fan-fic writing are above even blood right? Okay that's going to far ;) Anyway, you may have noticed me contributing to a few of the new forums, but just wanted you all to know I'm back, I have finished DA:I so I don't mind talking spoilers, I will be resuming my work on my DA:Agents story and I also have some ideas for the old Lord Cousland's Dinner Party story... I'll leave you with that to think about. P.S. I'm kinda lazy, so I'm basically copying and pasting this message to you and the others, not because you're not the special, but because I'm not good at being original ;) SenjiBen (talk) 08:35, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Anon posts Hey bro, read your comment in Henoi's blog and dunno if it was meant for me but I was just about to reply to him in a very argumentative way but decided to better not because of your post and you're right... thanks bro.-- 14:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I hate elitists... call them apple, pc, college, etc... everything has good things and bad things, when you only see either the good or bad that is when I get mad. I would have loved to know what that guy thought the game needed to be good. Console port??? jesus I bet he has never done a line of code in his life or seen the commercial part of developing. Finally that last part (24k hours of gaming) was just a I got a bigger one than you... please, I bet he's 20'ish and if the only thing he does is play... great life, fat ass... I rather play a crappy game and have a life outside games than only having a sexual relationship with your hand. OOh well thanks for letting me rant 'cus I needed it :-P-- 15:21, February 13, 2015 (UTC) My 1000th post So bro, this is my 1000'th edit and I'm spending it in your talk page to say 'sup what been up and... well that's it lol I'm not much of a small talker. :-P-- 17:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC) lol... comes to show we math people (I got minor in Math... I was going to go into science but life took me elsewhere) do not know how to do small talk, I actually know quite a lot of mathematicians that hate small talk or as they said in Finding Forester "soup talk" :-P-- 22:18, March 11, 2015 (UTC) HoDA Images Hey, ACdeakial! I know you've gotten a bunch of 4-tier images of HoDA characters from Xsari and others that you haven't had a chance to post yet (not a nudge, I swear!). Would you by chance have a list of them? I've maxed all of the legendaries on my two main teams so I figured I'd tier up some heroes I don't use in order to get us screenshots, but I don't want to bog you down with images you already have. -- 04:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the list, it's fantastic that you've already gotten so many uploaded! I'm pretty sure I've got Magister Pavus tiered up already, I'll have to check and see, but I haven't been fortunate enough to get any of the new legendaries that have come out lately. -- 07:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Photoshop request Hey AC would you be able to photoshop out the text from these two war table banners? Thank you *http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Whipser_from_Behind_the_Throne.png *http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Save_Val_Colline_from_the_Venatori.png -07:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks very much for that AC. Greatly appreciated. - 00:33, April 2, 2015 (UTC) HoDA thumbnail sizes Totally forgot to mention that we need the thumbnails to be 75 x 75 to fit into the table! -- 06:57, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Ahh... balls.... That's alright. I'll get round to changing the size one day this week. 10:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) New Photoshop Request Hey AC, I was hoping to enlist your photoshop skills once more for the wiki. Do you think you could get rid of the background of the image so its just the shield with the lion image? Thanks for your time. - 16:24, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks sweet, thanks for your help AC - 17:03, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Equipment/Ability Icon Help Hello again AC. I was hoping I could perhaps once again second you to help out with a couple of things on the wikia. Basically we've got a large handful of ability and equipment icons which need either clean up or uploading to begin with. I can upload an image of the icon myself of course, but I can't get it to look neat and ordered. Basically the problem is, if I take an image of an icon we need, it looks like this http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Griffon_Helmet_Icon.png and we need it to look like this http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:FireResistanceCowlIcon.png. Transparent non-background and neat edges. Do you think you could help us out? I usually woudln't ask but Loleil is on holiday and I want to finally make a dent in this because its been an inconvenience for a while. - 15:46, June 19, 2015 (UTC)